


Bridezillas

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is a difficult girlfriend when you are trying to launch a business. But sometimes, business isn't the most important thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridezillas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evening_12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=evening_12).



Title: Bridezillas  
Author: luvscharlie  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/Susan Bones  
Summary: Pansy is a difficult girlfriend when you are trying to launch a business. But sometimes, business isn't the most important thing.  
Warnings: Language only.  
Word Count: 1721  
Author's Notes: Originally written for evening12, who asked for no unhappy endings, no unrequited love and affection, Harry's generation girls, pretty girls, dresses, and women being passionate about a job. I hope you enjoy where it went, dear.

 

"You are going to make us late. Again." Pansy put her hands on her hips and glared at Susan. "You aren't even dressed, and reservations at Hannah's Golden Cauldron wait for no witch! You don't even know the strings I had to pull and arses I had to pinch to get us on the list!"

"I most certainly am dressed. Naked is against the rules in public," Susan deadpanned. "And you are right. I have no idea what you had to do to get the reservations, and I don't want to know." 

"You know what I mean. Where are your fancy clothes? You are supposed to be wearing your fancy clothes. It's a five wand restaurant!" 

Susan looked up from where she was hand-stitching tiny seed pearls into the bodice of a beautiful white gown with a degree of patience that baffled Pansy. Pansy frequently asked, "How could anyone concentrate on anything for that damn long and not want to smash things?" Mostly, Susan usually just wanted to smash Pansy... in her mouth... every second.

"You realise that I've been hired to create a masterpiece of a wedding dress, right?"

"Masterpiece," Pansy snorted. "A bit dramatic, don't you think? I mean, it's only a dress. I mean, it's not even my dress, so why should it be anything special?" 

"You are in my wedding boutique. Where people come to get things for the most important day of their lives? It's not like I can exactly ask them to move their wedding date so that you can go out. It might hurt my reputation. The deadlines I have tend to be pretty much set in stone. Unlike you, I don't have family money. I have a job." 

Shaking her head, Pansy glared down at Susan. "No. Not this time. No excuses. No guilt. No nothing. You promised. You promised that there would be dinner and wine and dancing at a club and all the other things. You said! You said if I only left you alone and let you finish the wedding dress from last Friday that you would keep the reservations this time!" Pansy stomped her stiletto clad foot. "Don't you have people for this sort of thing?" 

Susan sighed. "I do. She's currently throwing a tantrum in my shop." She looked back down to make another stitch. "You could help me, you know. This gown has to be delivered for a final fitting tomorrow."

Pansy had dressed in her slinky little black dress. She'd worn her bright red lipstick, her brand new heels and had spent hours to make her hair straighten into a perfect, bouncy bob. Not to mention the long bubble bath and the scented oils. She'd even put clean sheets on her bed. The pretty sheets. Not the comfortable ones with the holes in them that she liked best. And this was unacceptable. "I am your girlfriend, not your employee." 

Susan had seen these tantrums before. At least once a week usually. "It's a good thing girlfriends can't be fired. I'm feeling like sacking someone right now. You're looking like a prime choice. You know I'm sorry. I never mean for this to happen. I'm just not great at managing my time. I get wrapped up in my work." 

"Can't you just magic those stupid beads onto that stupid dress and take me to dinner?" Pansy had resorted to whining. 

"Thanks for being so understanding about the quality of my craft, " Susan said, with inflected sarcasm. "It has to be perfect. I actually do pride myself on making the best gowns in Diagon Alley. Every single gown is a walking billboard for my shop." 

"Well, if that's Granger's gown, her arse is certainly wide enough to be a billboard." Pansy crossed her arms and stuck her lip out in a pout. She'd gone from whining to catty in zero point two seconds.

"Catty. Very catty," Susan chided. "Hermione just hasn't lost her baby weight. We can't all be as skinny as you. Some of us actually appreciate curves." 

"I can't believe you are cancelling on me again. You're the worst girlfriend ever." 

"Second only to you, my love." Susan had heard this tantrum a dozen times this month and she had initially felt bad that the shop was taking up so much of her time. Pansy had been left on the back burner a good deal since Susan's dresses had gained popularity. Ginny Weasley had worn one for her wedding to Harry Potter, and now everyone just had to have one. 

"Are you even listening to me?"

She hadn't been. "Of course."

"What did I say then?"

She should have known better than to try that. Pansy never let her off the hook that easy. "You said something totally self-centred, inappropriate and completely selfish."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean you were listening to me. That only means you've spent more than an hour with me."

It was true. All of those things were pretty classic Pansy. You didn't have to be Sherlock Holmes to make those sorts of observations about her girlfriend. 

"I said that Daphne Greengrass was flirting with me when I went into Glad Rags yesterday. Said she'd love to take me out to dinner."

"Mmm," Susan attached another bead. She made it a point not to react when Pansy tried to make her jealous. Pansy was a beautiful woman. Susan wasn't at all surprised to discover that other women flirted with her. Men, too, for that matter. 

"And since you don't care, I think I'll take her up on it!" 

Before Susan could reply, Pansy was out the door and stomping down the street. Susan wanted to go after her. She almost did. But the gown had to be completed. Hermione was counting on it. And Susan was nothing if not responsible. She kept her promises... well, she kept most of her promises. Not the ones that came with dinner plans lately, but the others. 

Susan sighed and picked up another bead. Responsibilities were important, and she had to make this business a priority.

Six Weeks Later...

Hermione was married. Her dress had been a smashing success, and Susan's shop had surged, yet again, in popularity. With the war so recently in their past, everyone was looking for less adventure, some stability, and apparently, a wedding that was posh enough to grace the cover of the Daily Prophet. 

Susan had finally come to the realisation that she simply could not do all the work herself and had taken on the role of supervisor. She'd hired three spectacular seamstresses. No magic was allowed in the making of any dress from her shop. 

Despite the shop's success, Susan, herself, had gone from immensely busy to only moderately so. Her employees were fantastic. Checking the dresses over and tweaking the areas that needed tweaks was far less time consuming than beading and sewing and making the alterations herself. Not to mention changing everything the bride-to-be wanted changed, which only happened every other day. 

With all of the newfound time on her hands, Susan found herself quite lonely. 

Most people would never understand her relationship with Pansy. Pansy was bossy and horrible and jealous and an overall pain in the bum... and damned if Susan didn't love that woman. She did. She loved every bossy bone in Pansy's pain in the arse body. 

 

***

 

That night Susan found herself at the door of Pansy's flat with her hand poised to knock. The door jerked open and Pansy nearly ran her over. 

"Oh, it's you!"

Susan smiled. "It's me." Her smile faltered when she took in Pansy's sequined short skirt and stiletto heels. "It looks like you have plans. I didn't mean to intrude-- I just--"

"Well, did you expect I would just sit around here and wait on you forever?" Pansy 'hrmphed'. "I'm far too popular for that." 

Susan turned, she could feel the blush of her embarrassment heating her cheeks. "I'll just go." She beat a hasty retreat, pulling her cloak close around her.

The next words were hurled at her back so that she almost missed them and kept on walking. "Daphne Greengrass can't sew, you know? She's dreadfully boring. Not a creative bone in her body."

Susan turned on her heel and faced Pansy. "I see. Didn't work out between you then?" 

"Hardly. Do you know she tried to get me to pay for dinner?!" 

"She doesn't know you at all," Susan replied.

"I know, right?" Pansy put her hand on her hip and nodded, indicating that she, too, thought the idea of her paying for anything on a date was the most ludicrous notion on the planet.

Susan pulled out her wallet. "I have some extra Knuts and I can probably tip the host a few extra for a table, you know, if you're hungry and don't want to buy your own dinner." 

"If I say yes, it does not mean all is forgiven," Pansy insisted, but Susan noted there was a softer look about her face. 

"It might be a good start though." 

"Maybe. I've become very non-committal about these things. I need to keep my options open." Pansy winked and took Susan's arm. "But dinner is an excellent start, since you're not too busy."

"I've made some changes. I'm not going to be too busy for dinner anymore." 

Pansy tugged her down the street. "It does sound like we have some things to discuss. After you pay for my dinner." 

Susan laughed. Pansy did too. 

One year later...

Selma was altering the dress for the tenth time. "I swear, Susan, this bride is the worst one ever. I've changed the sleeves. I've lengthened it. I've shortened it. I've lengthened it again. And don't even get me started on the bead designs she keeps changing. Some poor bloke is going to be taxed with the bride from hell. Who would marry this girl?" 

Susan chuckled. "Someone who knows a good thing when she loses it."

"This girl is insufferable."

Susan smiled. "So insufferable."

"An absolute nightmare. I think she qualifies as a true Bridezilla." 

"The biggest, worst, most awful Bridezilla we've ever seen in the shop," Susan agreed.

"Some dolt must really love her to put up with this."

Susan patted Selma on the shoulder. "Some dolt really does. Me."


End file.
